


Our Innocent innie : the series

by hyungore, Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Another threesome, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Seo Changbin, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Brat, Corruption, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Degradation, First Love, First Time, Gay Sex, Hyung Kink, Light Omorashi, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mommy Changbin, Mommy Issues, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Piss, Piss kink, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Princess Jisung, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Unsafe Sex, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, belt, kinda safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungore/pseuds/hyungore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: "M-mh... I'd let hyung do everything if I can see him happy..""Do you really mean it, Innie?  Everything? How cute you are!"He whispered after bending even further over him so as to approach his ear, his hand on his butt gently clasped him."H-hyung.."He rosed slowly as he didn't want to hit the oldest."E-even this is an exercise to loosen up y-your muscles..?""More or less"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. First one; Minho

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :D  
> So~ This will be the first chapter in a series where innie will be fucked by everyone! :DDD

Jeongin had always been fascinated by Minho, by his way of speaking but - above all of these - by how he moved in the practice room and on stage.

"Innie~ you're still watching"  
Felix caught him in one of his usual trances during the break.  
"I-it's not my fault..."  
He pouted but as soon as Minho approached them, he immediately looked up smiling.  
"Hyung! You were amazing"

Minho was reviewing some movements during the break when at one point he felt he was being watched intensely. Instinctively he turned and as he had thought he saw Jeongin a little further with his eyes fixed on him and his mouth slightly open.  
It wasn't the first time it happened and it didn't bother him, quite the opposite. He approached the younger and immediately reciprocated the smile he addressed to him.  
"Thank you Innie, you're doing very well too"  
He replied softly, lowering himself to caress the boy's head, sitting on the floor of the rehearsal room. 

He smiled widely and Felix could swear that Jeongin's eyes were shining when the other stroked his head.  
"Mh? Oh... I have to go"  
Felix said on his way to the door.  
"Ouh~ already?"  
Jeongin asked and he received a flying kiss from Felix, making him blush.  
Not after long, only he and Minho were left in the rehearsal room.

"Bye Lixie"  
Minho greeted the boy who was going away with his hand and decided to stay longer to try a little more.  
"Jeongin, do you want to see some parts together before you go home?"  
He asked to the boy once they were completely alone. 

"M-mh? Sure! As long as I can be with Minho hyung, I'm okay with everything"  
He chuckled as he went to the center of the room and began to warm up.

Minho smiled genuinely at his words, founding him so cute and he had also noticed how his eyes lit up when he spoke to him.  
He reached out to him in the middle of the room to help him with the warm-up - he wanted to be a good example to him after all.  
"Here, here… spread your legs more and try to go lower"  
He explained as he positioned himself behind him, giving him a hand to lean forward and touch the floor with his fingertips. 

Jeongin nodded trying to do as the older was telling him.  
"L-like.. This?"  
He asked, looking at him in the mirror innocently.

He looked up at their figures reflected in the large mirror that covered the wall and had to do his best not to blush: seeing the younger bent right in front of him with such closeness made a certain effect on him.  
"Yes, good bab- Jeongin"  
He corrected himself quickly, his mind clouded for a few seconds. Instinctively he came a little closer to him, just as much as it was enough to support the slight bulge that was forming in his pants on the boy's butt. 

He didn't notice Minho's correction.  
His breath became heavier when the older leaned on him and almost lost his balance, causing him to go backwards, thus finding himself crushing against Minho's bulge.

He grabbed him by the hips so as to stop him and make him regain balance, but he bit his lip as soon as he perceived it even more against himself.  
"Careful"  
He chuckled, trying to hide with a smile the great desire that was growing in him.  
Almost without realizing it he moved a little hand from his side and began to slowly caress a point halfway between the end of his back and the beginning of his butt. 

"M-mh hyung... What are you doing?"  
He tried to look at him through the mirror while holding his position.

"Nothing Innie, it's for... loosen up the muscles"  
He replied calmly without stopping the movement.  
"Does it bother you?"  
He asked to make sure it didn't make him feel uncomfortable. 

He shook his head smiling.  
"W-when hyung touches me... It makes me feel warm in my stomach."  
He admitted giggling.  
"I like it when you touch me"

"Ah really?"  
He replied with a gentle smile and leaned slightly over him.  
"I'll remember it"  
He said as he nonchalantly slipped his hand directly on his butt. 

He squeaked closing his legs.  
"M-mh... I'd let hyung do everything if I can see him happy.."

"Do you really mean it, Innie? Everything? How cute you are!"  
He whispered after bending even further over him so as to approach his ear, his hand on his butt gently clasped him.

"H-hyung.."  
He rosed slowly as he didn't want to hit the oldest.  
"E-even this is an exercise to loosen up y-your muscles..?" 

"More or less"  
He laughed just as he moved away so as to make him rise freely. Now he was standing and took advantage of it to lean from behind his chin on his shoulder.  
"Tell me Jeongin, do you like kisses on the neck?"  
He asked without much word but with kindness, a bit like he was talking to a child. 

Jeongin blushed violently by hiding behind his hands.  
"K-kisses o-on... O-on the ne-neck...?"  
He asked as six little chills ran down his back.

"That's right. I mean something like this"  
He replied in a sweet voice before bending over the boy's neck and leaving a trail of slow, wet kisses. 

"H-hyung!"  
He exclaimed, trying to post himself.  
"I-I... T-this m-makes me feel... S-strange.."  
He admitted touching his belly.

Minho broke the contact but stood with his chin resting on his shoulder.  
"Strange? Strange how, Innie?"  
He kindly invited him to speak, intrigued but above all amused by his reactions. 

"I-I feel warm... H-here.."  
He took one of Minho's hands and put it on his belly.

"Mhmh I understand!"  
He nodded and gently slipped his hand under the youngest' shirt, resting it on his belly.  
"And by chance you feel something more... at the bottom?"

Eyes began to wander around the room in search of something else to look at.  
"M-mh... It is.. It's always like this after... A-after you touched me.."

"What if I touch you there directly?"  
Minho whispers in his ear before he barely licks his lobe. 

He clasped his legs, biting his lip.  
"Th-there...? H-hyung can help me..?"

"Of course I can help you, I'm your hyung after all, right?"  
He replied, chuckling softly.  
"Do you trust me?"  
He asked as he moved his hand that wasn't under his shirt on the growing bulge that could be seen from Jeongin's pants. 

"W-what do you want to do..?"  
He asked, looking at him more intrigued than frightened.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry about anything"  
Minho reassured him and pushed him slightly forward, inviting him to walk.  
“Let's get closer to the mirror, hm?”  
He proposed, deciding that it was better if the child had something to at least rest his hands on. 

He nodded and as always, he followed Minho's orders.  
"M-mh... H-hyung.."

Once he reached the mirror, Minho took a look at their reflections and found himself smiling with their bodies so close to each other and Jeongin's face slightly red.  
“Now hyung will make you feel good, okay?”  
He alerted him in an almost soft voice and slowly began to massage his now quite visible erection from above his trousers. 

He nodded involuntarily grinding against his hand.  
"P-please hyung... H-hurt.."

“Don’t worry, soon everything will be fine”  
He reassured him and left a kiss on the crook of his neck. He slowly took down Jeongin’s trousers and underwear - he didn’t want to be too fast. He gently grabbed his dick in his hand and started to stroke him as he softly kissed his neck. 

He groaned immediately looking a little afraid at the other.  
"I-I... S-sorry i-it's.. M-mh~ f-feels good..."

“It’s okay babe, we are alone, you can make all the noise you want”  
He giggled and he teased the tip with his thumb.  
“You’re so cute”  
He whispered. 

He felt his cheeks redden at the pet name.  
"B-but... It's embarrassing...."  
When he finished talking another groan came out from his lips.  
"H-hyung~ m-m not cu-cute"

Minho giggled again and shook his head.  
"Oh yes you are, and i like it so much when you are like this”  
He replied as he left a kiss on the crook of his neck.  
“Tell me Innie, would you like to feel your hyung inside you?”  
He softly asked while slowly pumping the younger’s dick. 

"I-inside..?"  
He turned to look at him innocently.

“Mhmh”  
He nodded and gently smiled at him.  
“You’ve never tried it?”

"T-tried... W-what..?"  
He asked in a flickering voice as he took his hand.

Minho tried not to laugh, amused by his innocence but finding him extremely adorable too.  
“You know, having something inside of you...it could be an object, fingers or another person’s member”  
He said like he was explaining something to a child. 

"O-oh"  
He blushed tremendously at his words, hiding behind his hands.  
"N-no..."  
He admitted, shaking his head.

“Cute”  
He thought before kissing his head.  
“Would you like me to be your first time?”

Jeongin snapped around, looking at him with puppy eyes.  
"M-mh! If it's hyung that does it, he can do whatever he wants"  
He smiled widely while his back was now leaning against the mirror.

“You’re such a kind boy”  
He commented with a smile before ruffling his hair.  
“Now, would you mind helping me by taking off my pants?”

Jeongin nodded smiling as he lowered his head to barely touch the edge of his trousers.  
"Uh? Even hyung is hard ..."  
He bit his lip and slowly lowered his trousers.

“Of course I am”  
He giggled and patted his head.  
“Innie is the reason why I am like this, so you have to help me too, don’t you agree?”

"B-but"  
He looked up playing with his fingers in embarrassment.  
"I've never done anything..."

“It’s okay baby, hyung will teach you” He smiled and gently caressed his hair.  
“Now, before going ahead we have to... prepare it. It needs to be lubricated with something, or it will hurt you”  
He explained in total calm. 

"M-mh..."  
He looked at him a moment before touching his lips with a finger.  
"Would my mouth be okay..?"  
He asked, opening his mouth a little, showing him saliva.

“It would be perfect, Innie”  
He softly said and slightly pushed him down to make him kneel in front of him.  
“Don’t worry about anything, you’ll do great”

He knelt following the movements of the other.  
"I-I will try.. I w-will do as.. a-as Channie hyung taught me.."  
He said taking the boxers between his fingers, pulling them down a little.

“Oh, Chan hyung taught you something?”  
He chuckled as he gently rubbed his fingers through his hair, waiting for the boy to start but he didn’t want to pressure him. 

"M-mh!"  
He nodded frantically as he watched Minho's erect member.  
"He made me play with his and... He told me to take it first so.."  
Slowly he took the base of his erection with a hand which flickered a little.  
"A-and.. After.."  
He came up with his mouth and kissed his tip.

Minho slightly nodded and gave him a proud expression.  
“He taught you well. Go ahead now, you’re doing good”

He smiled widely giving other kisses on his tip.  
"uhm... H-hyung.."  
He looked up and blinked.  
"I like you"  
He said simply before opening his mouth, taking the tip of his member into it.

“i like you too inn-mmh”  
He softly moaned in the middle of the phrase.  
“Please go on”  
He whispered, already feeling the pleasure running through his whole body. 

"M-mh"  
Jeongin nodded and, continuing to look up to the oldest, began to care for the whole tip of his member.

He closed his eyes and gently clutched his hair, biting his bottom lip to contain the moans.  
“Yeah just like that baby”  
He said as he involuntarily started to slightly, almost imperceptibly roll his hips. 

"b-bawby?"  
He asked, continuing to suck, slowly taking his erection in his mouth.

“Mhmh, you’re my babyboy”  
He replied, letting out small moans. He glanced down at him: Jeongin had shiny eyes and he just looked so cute with Minho’s dick into his mouth, his pretty lips around it. 

He widened his eyes as if to smile, as he increased the speed with which he was working.  
"I-I'm doing g-gwwd?"

“Y-yes you are doing great”  
He replied, tightening his grip around his hair but not too hard.  
He let the younger continue for a couple of minutes, then he stopped him.  
“Wait Innie, let me check”  
He murmured as he took out his member, now covered in drool and precum.  
“It should be good for putting it in now. Do you still feel like doing it?”

He reluctantly broke away from Minho's member, but then stood up nodding slowly.  
"I-I think..."  
He bit his lip looking down at their two erections.  
"Hyung yours is so big, will it f-fit..?"

"Don't worry, I will be gentle"  
He reassured him and then he made him turn around to face the mirror in front of them.  
He licked his fingers a little, having no lube at hand, and began to prepare the boy . "o-oh.. I-i.. L-like t-this.." Jeongin commented on Jeongin ajar his eyes, receiving a little laugh from Minho in return. Afer a while he grabbed his own member and poked Jeongin's entrance with it, as he wanted to tease him but also warn him that he was right there.  
"Ready?"

Jeongin squeaked at Minho's action, and without almost thinking about it nodded and moved his hips.  
"P-Please~"

He slowly pushed it in, staying still for some seconds to make him adapt to the member inside of him. It was Jeongin’s first time so he was really tight and Minho had to bit his lip because just putting it in felt so good. 

A groan of pain left his lips.  
"H-hyung"  
He closed his eyes and bit his lip trying to adapt as quickly as possible, on the other hand he wanted to be good for his hyung.

“Can i move now?”  
He gently asked - he wanted to be sure that the boy was comfortable.  
Once the younger gave him his permission he started to gently roll his hips and thrust into him.  
“You’re so tight Innie...”  
He whispered, his hands holding his tiny waist. 

He moaned immediately, slowly beginning to feel more and more pleasure.  
"S-sorry.."  
He felt tears forming in his eyes as the other sank deeper and deeper into him.

“Don’t be sorry babe, it feels amazing” He reassured him and left a kiss on his shoulder. He glanced at Jeongin’s reflection in the mirror and slightly smiled.  
“Look at you, you are so cute right now. Red cheeks and teary eyes look nice on you”

Jeongin looked up at Minho's words, and at the exact moment he made them, a sharper groan left his lips.  
"Y-you're cute t-to hyung"

“Thank you, Innie”  
He giggled and slipped a hand under the younger’s t-shirt, looking for his nipple. Once he found the sensitive point, he started to tease it with his fingers meanwhile he was gradually thrusting deeper inside of him.  
“Tell me, does it feel good?”

He smiled at Minho moaning soon after, laying his cheek on the cold glass of the mirror.  
"M-mh... Y-yes.. G-good"  
He was slowly losing his lucidity, the pleasure provoked by those completely new sensations was overwhelming him.

Minho felt the boy tightening around his member and he let out a soft moan, it just felt amazing.  
“Fuck”  
He said under his breath and speeded up the pace, not too much in order to not hurt him. 

He arched his back when the oldest increased the speed.  
"H-hyung~ k-kiss..?"  
Jeongin asked almost hesitantly as he breathed heabily while he was looking at the mirror.

“Sure, come here”  
He replied and once the younger turned his head, he gave him what he desired, softly kissing his lips. After a few simple kisses he slightly licked Jeongin’s lips, asking permission for using his tongue too. 

He gathered around Minho when he finally received his long-waited kiss.  
"N-nhg~"  
He mugulated something by opening his lips to leave the oldest more access.

He slipped his tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. Now the room was filled with sloppy sounds and the younger’s soft moans.  
Everything about Jeongin’s body felt so hot - just touching him made Minho feel like he was melting. 

Jeongin could clearly feel Minho's erection growing and pulsing more and more.  
"H-hyung-"  
He tried to call him even though the other was not breaking away from the kiss.

He slightly pulled away from his lips to let him talk.  
“What’s up, baby?”

"I-I think I-I'm... close?"  
It was almost a question more asked to himself than a statement. 

Minho let out a breathy chuckled and whispered a barely hearable “cute”.  
“I think I’m close too... would you like me to fill you up?”

"M-mh.. I think so"  
He smiled again moaning and, without realizing it, he came all over the mirror in front of him, dirting both the mirror and the floor.  
"S-sowwy"

“Ut’s okay babe, you did good”  
He smiled and softly kissed his neck. after a few more thrusts he reached his limit and filled Jeongin up with his cum, his breath slightly irregular. 

He arched his back again and then dropped onto the floor exhausted.  
"H-hyung... D-id I make you feel good..?"

Minho kneeled down in front of him, resting his arms around his neck.  
“Yes you did Innie, a lot”  
He smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“I hope your first time was as good as you expected it to be”

"Mh~!"  
He nodded, returning the kiss.  
He then got up with Minho's help, covering himself and cleaning.  
"Could hyung teach me other things?"  
He asked as they left the practice room together.


	2. Second one; Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin had spent half the day listening to Minho bragging and talking about how good he had been with Jeongin the day before.   
> How innocent and good he was.   
> And he couldn't help it but want to feel those things too.   
> So after finally convincing his best friend to leave, he got up and walked to Jeongin's room.
> 
> "Innie, it's me, Changbin"

Changbin had spent half the day listening to Minho bragging and talking about how good he had been with Jeongin the day before.   
How innocent and good he was.   
And he couldn't help it but want to feel those things too.   
So after finally convincing his best friend to leave, he got up and walked to Jeongin's room.

"Innie, it's me, Changbin,"   
He said after knocking on his door.

Jeongin was still thinking about what had happened the previous day, the way he had been treated by Minho.  
He was woken up by the oldest voice, not giving a thought to the fact that he had a sweatshirt and short shorts on.   
"M-mh? Yeah- Come in."

"Are you okay?"   
Changbin asked as he walked in and noticed the boy's red cheeks.

"Y-yeah."  
Jeongin smiled as he sat down on the bed.  
"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you"   
He said smiling.  
"Can I sit down?"   
He asked, pointing to the bed the younger boy was also sitting on.

"Oh sure"  
He smiled openly making room next to him. 

"Hehe thanks"   
Changbin giggled sitting down next to the boy.   
"So what about you, what were you doing?"

"N-nothing much."  
He lied, his face turning red.

He looked at him, puzzled, noticing his face turning red.  
"You don't know how to lie Jeongin. You've gone all red. It's not like I interrupted you in the middle of jerking off or something-"

He widened his eyes, blushing even more.  
"W-what?! I-I.. N-no!"  
He exclaimed, hiding behind his hands.

He giggled at Jeongin's reaction, placing a hand on his bare thigh and squeezing it lightly.   
"I'm kidding. I don't know why you would lie though."

He squeaked barely squeezing his legs.  
"I'm not lying..."

"No? mhm, whatever"   
The oldest said retracting his hand and laying down on the bed, making the short t-shirt he was wearing rised slightly, allowing a glimpse of his abs.

Jeongin bit his lip as he looked at the other's stomach.  
"Hyung... You're exercising too much."  
He said, innocently resting his hand on his exposed skin.

"You think so? I like them that way"   
He said sitting up and taking off his shirt.  
"I did a good job."

He felt his face heat up and without realizing it he had placed his hand on the other's leg.  
"M-mh..."  
He nodded looking down at the floor.

"What's the matter Innie? Does it bother you if I'm shirtless?"

"N-no... N-no..."  
He murmured, bringing a hand to his own mouth.

"So what's going on Innie? I didn't know I had this effect on you."

"T-this effect...?"

"Well, look at you."

"M-mh?"  
Jeongin looked up at the older, not understanding what he meant by that.

"You're so cute aww"   
Changbin said smiling.

"N-no"  
He pouted leaning forward.  
"I'm not cute"

"Yes you are, you're very, very cute"   
He said, grabbing his chin.

He bit his lip, feeling his stomach tighten.  
"W-what... Wanna do..?"

"Aw little one, Minho was right then - you really are that innocent"

"M-m-minho.. h-hyung..?"  
He blushed even more, if possible, and his eyes lit up.

"Yes, minho hyung. You know, he told me about yesterday, he wouldn't stop talking about it. I wanted to try to confirm what he said"   
He whispered slowly moving closer to his face. 

"O-oh"  
Jeongin brought his hands to the arm that still held his face.  
"W-what... w-would you like me to...do?"  
He asked hesitantly.

"Kiss me little boy"   
He whispered again.

"L-little..."  
He licked his lips and awkwardly did as the other had requested, placing his lips on Changbin's without doing anything else.

He knew the other was inexperienced so he took control over it. He put one hand on his cheek, caressing it as he slowly started moving his lips

Not knowing where to put his hands, he placed them both on one of Changbin's legs, leaning in even more.

They continued kissing for a couple of minutes and then broke away to catch their breath.   
"Come here,"   
He said, touching his legs and indicating for him to sit on them.

"A-are you sure...?"  
He asked with the little clarity he still had.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure."

Jeongin nodded and slowly sat down where requested.  
"N-now...?"

"Now, tell me what you did with Minho."

He turned his face away, as if to hide the redness on his skin.  
"H-he...s-should have told you everything by now.... no?"

"I want to hear you say it though."

"N-no... it's embarrassing."  
Jeongin brought both hands to cover his face.

"Then show me if you don't want to say it, do the same things that you did with minho with me instead"

"B-but.. I-I..."  
He slowly moved his hands, placing them on the oldest belt.  
"C-can.. you guide... me?"

"Of course I can little doll~"

"D-doll.."  
He whispered, smiling.  
"O-oh..? Hyung is already hard..."  
He commented sliding further back on his legs.

"You thought i wouldn't get hard when you are wearing just those little shorts?"

"O-oh... but it's just my legs..."

"Your very pretty legs that I really want to cover in marks"  
He said caressing them softly.

"M-marks...? B-but Minho hyung.."  
He paused, taking one of Changbin's hands between his own.

"Minho what?"

"Is that okay with him?"  
Jeognin asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. Wait, a-are you two dating?"

"N-no!"  
He shook his head, putting his hands in front of him.

"So it's no problem. You are free to go with whoever you want, and if u give me permission to mark you then it's cool."

"Y-you can..."

"Good"   
He smirked, quickly changing positions and ending up with his face between the younger's legs.

"O-oh"  
He squeaked, clutching the base of his sweatshirt.  
"B-be gentle.."

"Gentle?"   
Changbin laughed a little bit.  
"Okay angel, I'll try to be since it's your first time with me and, as I can remember, your second time having sex"   
He laughed softly while gripping his thighs and kissing them. 

"T-thank you.."  
He murmured before squealing at his actions.

"You're welcome baby"   
He said, nibbling softly on his skin. 

"B-bawby.."  
He bit his lip as he watched the other work.

He smirked softly, biting softly and sucking on his thighs, leaving marks behind as he slowly moved towards the younger's crotch. 

"H-hyung.."  
He laid his hand in his hair, careful not to hurt him.

"Yes sweetie?"   
Changbin replied looking up at him. 

"H-hot..."  
The youngest said laying his hand on his member.

"Hot? I might need u to be clearer darling"

He blinked a few times and then slowly raised his sweatshirt.  
"H-here.."

He looked down at the younger's crotch, noticing a bulge in his boxer.   
"Oh angel, you're hard? That's so cute" He said, lightly pouting before moving his left hand and placing it on his dick, touching it softly. 

"S-sowwy..."  
Jeongin shifted his gaze to the wall next to them, too embarrassed to look at the oldest.

"Hey, look at me"   
He said, squeezing his dick lightly as a warning. 

He bit his lip at the action.   
"B-but..."  
After a few seconds of hesitation he did as requested.

"Good boy~"   
He praised him by kissing his thigh softly.

"G-good..?"  
He asked, barely bellowing.

"Yes. Good. You're so cute right now sweetheart. Why don't you pull up your sweater a little bit? Hyung wants to kiss ur tummy~"

Changbin's words had the same effect on him as Minho's, especially at that moment.  
He blushed but did as he said.  
"L-like t-this..?"

"Perfect"   
The oldest said, moving up and placing soft kisses on his tummy while caressing his body. 

Jeongin shivered a little at the contact with his cold fingers.  
"H-hyung..."

"Yes?"   
He asked, looking up at him.

“C-can...Can.. Can I do the same to you...?"  
He asked looking at him as he twisted his lip between his teeth.

"You want to kiss hyung's body?"   
He asked softly.

"M-mh"  
Jeongin nodded, raising his back a little.  
"O-only.. Only if you want me to.."

"Of course I do, darling"   
He said while laying down on the bed, waiting for the younger to do something. 

He bit his lip again, taking his hand and kissing it, not really knowing what to do, though he had something in mind.

"Come on angel"

Jeongin squeezed his legs together as he looked at him.  
"I-I..."  
He laid a hand on the oldest stomach, barely caressing it.  
"Cute..."  
He commented, leaning down to leave him a peck.

He let out a little shaky breath as he moved his hands up, over his head.

"Eheh"  
He giggled while kissing him again, lower this time.

"Your lips are so soft.."   
He whispered trying not to let out any kind of sound.

"T-thank you.."  
He murmured, placing himself on the floor between the older's legs.  
"U-uhm... C-channie hyung... He told me it's.. s-sexy... to see myself like this..."

"Well, he's right. you look really hot like this"   
He said, looking at him.

He smiled widely as he placed his hands on Changbin's knees.  
"H-hyung... it hurts?"  
He asked worriedly, laying a hand on his erection.

"A little bit. Do you want to help mommy?"  
The oldest asked, caressing his cheek softly.

"M-mommy..?"  
He tilted his head to the side feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Go on baby, make mommy feel good"   
He smiled softly at him. 

"O-okay.."  
Jeongin felt his hands shake a little as he unbuckled the belt in front of him.

"Don't worry baby, you can go slow"   
Changbin said touching his hands to make him stop shaking.

"M-mh.."  
He nodded, smiling a little.  
He resumed removing Changbin's pants, laying them gently on the floor.  
"B-big..."

"Cute, go on"   
He said, caressing his hair.

He nodded and, after swallowing several times, he removed the boy's boxers as well.  
"U-uhm.."  
He looked up taking in the base of his member.

"What is it angel?"

"N-nothing"  
He smiled as he began to awkwardly move his hand.

"Baby, hey, look at me"  
He called him.  
"Have you ever touched yourself?"

"I-I... k-kinda..."  
He bit his lip stopping his movements.  
"S-sowwy.."

"It's okay, you want me to show you?"

His eyes sparkled and he immediately nodded.  
"B-but... uhm.. how..?"

"Get up darling"   
Changbin ordered and Jeognin did as requested by placing his hands behind his back, as taught by Chris.

He noticed how the younger put his hands behind his back and smiled while he got down on his knees. He looked up at Jeongin to be sure he was okay and then slowly pulled down his pants.

He lowered his gaze, muttering.  
"A-are you sure...?"

"Yes I am. Are you sure too? Stop me if you don't want to keep going, okay?"

"O-okay mommy"

"You're such a good doll~"   
He said before kissing his tummy.  
He then moved his hands, slowly tracing his fingers over Jeongin's length.

"D-doll... I like that"  
He barely giggled as he trembled with each of Changbin's touches.

He smiled without saying anything. After a while he finally wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. 

"M-mh"  
He moved his hands but quickly brought them back behind his back.  
"S-sorry"

"good"   
He praised him, slowly moving his hand over his length.

"M-mommy~"  
He leaned forward a little, squeezing his grip between his hands.

"Shhh, back straight come on"

He nodded doing, although shakily, as requested by the other.

After a while Changbin placed a quick kiss over the tip of his dick before taking it in his mouth v

"M-mh~~ h-hyung"  
He couldn't resist and brought his hands to his hair.

"It's mommy right now"  
He corrected him before swirling his tongue around the tip of Jeongin's cock. 

"M-mommy... f-fuck"  
He moaned again scratching his arms with his own fingernails.

Changbin took one of the younger's hands and put them in his hair, giving him permission to touch him. 

When the other made him put his hand in his hair something snapped inside Jeongin.   
"M-mommy"  
he called him back by pulling his hair back a little so that he would remove himself from his member.

"Yes baby? Something happened?"   
He asked. 

"Kiss"  
Jeongin said, lowering himself and quickly connecting their lips.

"Aw"   
He said before the younger kissed him. He put his hands on the other's cheeks, caressing them softly.

"N-no... d-don't 'aww' at me..."  
He pouted by taking his hands and locking them on the mattress.

"Oh, where did this confidence come from?"   
He asked smirking but he didn't try to fight and let the other do whatever he wanted. 

"I-I.. C-channie... Channie hyung.. t-told me that you like it when.. w-when Lixie hyung does this with you.. s-so.."

"Chris said what"   
He asked raising his head and opening his eyes even more as he was surprised. 

"I-I..."  
He looked down, holding Changbin's wrists even tighter.

His cheeks went red when he felt the grip tighten on his wrists. He tried his best not to let out any sound, so he bit down on his lip.   
"What do you want to do now?"

"M-make you.. f-feel good... mommy"

"T-then go on"   
He said, failing not to stutter. 

He let go of his wrists, pulling Changbin in a small kiss in which he bit his lip.  
"So... soft.."

"Ngh-"   
He whimpered quietly when the younger bit his lip. 

"Do you like it..?"  
He asked as soon as he moved on his member.

"Y-yes, keep going"   
Changbin said, putting his hands on the younger's hips. 

"N-no"  
He took his hands and moved them away.  
"N-no touch.."

Changbin smirked slightly.   
"You wanna try dominating me or what?"   
He said chuckling.  
"Go on then baby, I'm curious to see what you're gonna do"

Jeongin chuckled too, silently apologizing to Chris.  
"You mutt"  
He said in a deep voice, making a little jump on him.

A surprised expression took over his face at Jeongin's words, not expecting the younger to say such things.  
He couldn't hide the effect that they had on him as he whimpered softly again.

"Aw~? You like it when I call you a little mutt? Mh?"

"W-what- what did Chris tell you?"   
He asked trying not to stutter while looking up at him with lustful eyes. 

"Mh~ who knows"  
Jeongin chuckled by moving with more energy on his member.  
"Wanna be my little toy?"

"Nghn-h y-yes-"   
He whined a little, wanting more friction. 

"Good boy"  
He smiled as he took Changbin's hand and carried it on his butt.  
"Prep me baby"

He smiled lightly before putting a finger in his mouth and covering it in saliva so he could start prepping the younger. After a while Changbin was three fingers deep inside of Jeongin, ready to take his dick.

Jeongin was holding back the moans, helping himself occasionally by biting Changbin's neck.  
"You want me to ride you?"  
He asked by touching his member with one hand.

"Y-yes please"   
He replied, putting his hands on the sides of Jeongin's waist. 

"Cute"  
He chuckled and quickly fell on the other member, moaning right away.  
"F-fuck.."

Changbin threw his head back, biting his lip as he tried not to moan. Even tho he prepped him he still was so tight around his dick, it felt so good. 

"M-mh... look at me baby"  
Jeongin said, touching his chin with one finger.

He closed his legs at his words. Seeing Jeongin act like that was making him feel surprisingly good. 

"S-sorry"   
Changbin whispered before looking back at him. 

"Good boy"  
He smiled as he slowly began to move.  
"F-fuck... you're bigger than Minho.."

"Nghn r-really?"   
He managed to say in between whimpers. 

"Y-yes"  
Jeongin meowled, bending over to bite the boy's neck.  
"But at least... he was doing something, now you're being completely useless instead"

Changbin couldn't stop himself from letting out a little moan at his words.  
"Nghn-h p-please"

"Oh? Please what? You need to speak properly mutt"

"M-more"   
Changbin begged quietly, looking at the younger in the eyes. 

"More?"  
He began to laugh by stopping the movements.  
"Stay still"  
He gave him a little kiss lifting himself from him with a sigh of pleasure.  
"Come here pretty boy"

Changbin whined when the other got up but followed him right after.

"Fuck me baby"  
He smiled as he stooped on his desk.  
"But first... this"  
He opened the desk drawer and pulled out three things - a vibrator, lube and a condom.  
"All for you baby, put the vibrator inside of you"

His face was red from embarrassment but he still took the things the younger gave him. He slowly bent over the desk next to Jeongin. He lubed his fingers up and started opening himself for the vibrator. He tried his best but the position wasn't great so he looked over to Jeongin and gave him pleading eyes.  
"H-help me p-please"  
He begged. 

Jeongin looked at him amusedly and, after giving him a strict pat on his ass, he put himself behind him.  
"You're such a cute slutty bunny"  
Chuckled by sticking two fingers inside him.

He moaned softly when the younger put his fingers inside of Changbin.   
"Nghn-h y-yes- y-yes I am"

"Slut, slut slut"  
He began to repeat by slapping his other hand on Changbin ass.

He hissed and moaned at each slap, his cock hitting the desk every now and then.

"Bun, are you ready?"  
He asked, taking the vibrator.

"Y-yes, go on"   
He said. 

Jeongin chuckled by sticking the little vibrator inside him, turning it on right away.

"F-fuck-"   
He moaned at the sudden stimulation.

"Ow bunny"  
He stroked his back and, after another pat on his butt, he went to lie on the bed, his belly down.  
"Wanna fuck me?"

"Fuck yes, I want to"   
He said quickly walking over to the bed, trying not to moan or fall because of the vibrator. 

"Mh~ good boy, now make me see stars"  
He said moving his butt a little.

Changbin didn't know why he was feeling that way. It wasn't the first time he was subbing and not his first time topping either, but doing those two things at the same time - that was new for him, and he was enjoying it more than he expected to do. 

He got on the bed, right behind the younger and stared at his body as if he was seeing him naked for the first time.  
"You look so beautiful..."   
He said, moaning right after when he remembered about the vibrator inside of him. He looked down at his own cock, so hard it was almost painful.

Changbin then quickly entered the younger as he was already ready to take him. 

"Mh~ I know"  
He chuckled before barely arching his back to hear the other enter himself.  
"Move those hips babyboy"

He started moving slowly right after hearing the younger's words. Little moans and whimpers were leaving his lips because of the stimulation. Jeongin's tight hole around his dick and the little toy inside of him were making him feel so good that Changbin didn't find any other time he felt as good as now.

Jeongin moaned immediately, finding everything extremely different from the first time with Minho.   
Jeongin knew that, from there to a few hours though, Chris would scold him, he remembered well why he was behaving like this, all this was due to an 'experiment' by the oldest was doing… hypnotizing Jeongin to use it at his leisure, obviously with his consent.   
"M-mh... g-good boy~"

"Nghn-h f-fuck- so good~"   
He moaned, bending down and biting Jeongin's shoulder to stop himself from moaning constantly. 

He shuddered at the contact of Changbin's teeth.  
"B-bunny, no marks"  
He scolded him.

"W-what do you mean n-no marks?"   
He asked stopping his movements. 

He snapped his tongue turning around.  
"No teeth, no bite"

"B-but-"

He sighed by moving him from above Changbin.   
"You want to fight Chris? Mh?"

"Chris? What? What does he have to do with this?"

He snapped his tongue and shook his head.  
"Nothing"

"Mh.. o-okay, I'll try"   
He said after a while. 

"Now babyboy, stay still"  
Jeongin ordered putting himself back on top of him and quickly starting to move.

He arched his back when the younger started moving fast on his cock, making his head spin and his eyes roll to the back of his head.   
"f-fuck p-please-"

"m-mh? M-mommy?"  
Jeongin shook his head looking at Changbin in front of him, but did not stop moving.

"M-m- fuck i w-want to cum"

"T-then cum... Mommy..."  
He bit his lip before kissing him.  
"F-fill me up.."

"Nghn-h"   
He moaned loudly, biting the younger's lip as he filled him up. 

He put his hands on his shoulders, making his nails sinking in them.  
"Shit.."  
He murmured pouring over the boy's bare chest.

Changbin didn't stop moaning tho, the toy now hitting his prostate dead on was making him shake in overstimulation. 

"Mh~ Are you liking it?"  
He asked, referring to the vibrator.

He gripped Jeongin's thighs so hard he was sure he'd leave bruises as as he arched his back moaning. 

"F-fuck y-yes"

Jeongin looked down, sighing.  
"Wanna take it off?"

Changbin shook his head, too deep into pleasure to want to stop.

"Mh~"  
He murmured, stroking his face.

"Nghn-h m-m gonna c-cum again-"   
He said, closing his eyes and letting out little moans. 

"Fill me again then"  
He chuckled, kissing his neck, where he left a small mark.

Changbin came again, more cum filling the younger as he whimpered.  
"P-please- it's- it's t-too much-"

He mugged biting his skin again.  
"Here babyboy"  
He got up and turned it over, quickly turning off the vibrator.

He practically collapsed on the mattress as soon as the toy was out of him. His breathing was irregular and his head was spinning. 

"H-hyung... I'm sorry..."  
Jeongin quickly took his clothes, feeling he was turning into himself again.

"Well well well"  
Chris' voice made him stop and he immediately looked up in fear.  
"What did you do Innie?"


	3. Third one; Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i-i'm s-sorry he wanted t-to a-and.." he started trying to excuse himself
> 
> "oh? And only because /he/ wanted, you did it?"  
> Chris sighed watching Jeongin.  
> "I have already forgiven you for that time with Minho, now I must punish you"

"What did you do Innie?"

"H-hyung.."   
He gasped, seeing the older guy in front of him. 

"Mh? Then?"  
Chris looked over the still open door, noticing Changbin sitting on the bed.  
"Come"  
He said taking Jeongin by the wrist, taking him to his room and throwing him on his bed.  
"What. Did. You. Do."

"I-I didn't d-do a-anything-"   
He stuttered. 

"Oh? You didn't?"  
Chris chuckled as he approached him and took off his pants.  
"Then why is your pretty hole all wet? Mh??"

"I-I'm s-sorry he wanted t-to a-and.."   
He started trying to excuse himself. 

"oh? And only because /he/ wanted, you did it?"  
Chris sighed watching Jeongin.  
"I have already forgiven you for that time with Minho, now I must punish you"

"N-no please I-I'm sorry"

"Are you sorry? Now?"  
He snapped his tongue and grabbed his face.  
"Don't you remember what I did to you? How did I tell you that only with my permission you can fuck or get fucked by someone?"

"I'm so sorry"   
He apologized putting his hands around the older's wrist.   
"I should have asked you before, I'm sorry"

"Oh no no baby"  
Chris squeezed his grip on his face, towering over it with his body.  
"Now you're going to take your punishment, and you're going to shut up"  
He smiled and shortly after he took his phone, calling someone.  
"Minho~ can you come to my room~?"  
He chuckled.  
"Thank you~"

"M-Minho?"   
He asked to Chris while looking at him, his cheeks blushing. 

"Mh mh~"  
Chris nodded, stroking the little one's face.

"Chris?"  
Minho quickly arrived in the leader's room and knocked on the door, entering only when the other gave him permission.  
"Hi~"  
"I-Innie?"

He hid his face behind his hands not wanting to look at Minho, especially in that moment, considering his conditions.  
"H-hi.. Chris please don't do it, please.. not in front of him.."   
He greeted the older before whispering and asking Chris not to do whatever he had in his mind. 

"Oh~? And why shouldn't I do that?"  
He asked as Minho, having understood broadly, sat beside Jeongin taking his hands.  
"Innie, baby, what did you do? Why is Channie angry?"  
Minho asked and Chris chuckled.  
"Tell him innie"

"N-no..."   
He said, shaking his head. 

"Tell. Him."  
Chris's tone was deeper.

"I-I.."   
He tried to talk, the words stopping in his throat. 

"You?"  
Minho asked him this time, stroking his stomach.

A soft moan escaped his lips when he felt Minho's hand on his tummy, stroking it softly.

"I-I fucked Changbin hyung..."   
He whispered. 

"Oh"  
Minho took his hand off of the younger's stomach, then looked towards Chris.  
"Go on"  
He told to the leader as he went to sit in the desk chair.

"Chris please don't"   
He begged, looking at him. 

"I'm going to be gentle and... do you remember the colors?"

"I-I do,"   
He said, looking quickly at Minho before turning his head and closing his eyes.

"Do you want Minho to make you feel good too?"   
Chris asked, taking off his pants.

"I-if he wants to.."  
He whispered, not wanting to look at him.

"Minho?"

"No, it's a punishment, right? Then punish him, Chris"  
The leader nodded, raising Jeongin's legs on his shoulders.  
"You've been prepared before, aren't you?"

"G-go on"  
He said hiding his face again. 

"Mh~"  
He nodded quickly entering the other, moaning as he felt Changbin' seed still warm inside him.

He arched his back, biting his lip as he still hadn't completely recovered from his previous orgasm. 

"Good boy"  
Chris Smiled as he slowly began to push himself into him.

"Faster"  
Minho ordered looking at the two.

After Minho's words, Chris did what he was told to, moving faster. 

Jeongin grabbed the sheets, his mouth falling open as moans left it. 

"God... you're such a slut"  
Minho said getting up and sitting by their side, while Chris clutched his grip on the boy's hips beneath him.

Jeongin slightly arched his back, closing his eyes as he moaned again.

"Nghn-h m-more~ p-please-"

"Mor-"

"No, he's a slut, he doesn't deserve anything"  
Minho was talking in a cold tone, almost angry at the boy's behavior and therefore, Chris could only obey and slow down the pushes.

"N-no no no no please- f-fuck.. p-please-" He begged, moving his hips and moving himself on Chris' dick.

"I said no"  
The oldest repeated by laying a hand on Jeongin's neck to hold him still.

"P-please-"   
He begged again, still trying to move. 

"No"  
Chris looked up at Minho.  
"Minho, he's /mine/ not yours"  
He growled at the boy who immediately took Chris for the collar of his shirt.  
"I'm certainly not the one who decided to use him for your own pleasure and let it go knowing what might happen"

"For fuck's sake please fuck me and shut up"   
Jeongin said, grabbing Chris' shoulders. 

"Oh~ We are in needy today"  
Chris chuckled, giving Jeongin some stronger thrust, then looking towards Minho.  
"Kiss me"  
Minho made a disgusted face, but then decided to please the other.

"Ngh-h f-fuck"   
He moaned, but then whined even louder as he saw the other two kiss in front of him. 

"Aww, looks like someone likes to see us like this"  
The oldest of the three chuckled, then he took Minho from behind his neck, thus bringing him closer.  
"Suck baby"  
He said, pointing to Jeongin's member.

As soon as jeongin felt Minho's mouth on his dick he let out a loud moan. 

"C-Chris f-faster please-"

"Aw~"  
Chris bent over him, trying not to crush Minho.  
"This more than a punishment seems to be a prize"  
He chuckled, taking Minho's hair and starting to give him a steady rhythm.

Minho almost choked on the whole member of Jeongin in his mouth as the older one increased the speed.

"F-fuck s-so good~ oh god.."   
Jeongin moaned again, his legs shaking as he got closer and closer to his release. 

"Mm-h~"  
Minho nodded as he looked up at Jeongin.

The youngest put his hand in Minho's hair, thrusting into his mouth as Chris fucked him. 

"M-m close-"

"Cum babyboy"  
Chris whispered and Minho moved from his member, but not in time so soon after the sperm of Jeongin dirt Minho's face.

Minho's face covered in his cum made him feel so embarrassed but so turned on at the same time, he didn't really know how to act.

"M-Minho hyung.. come here"   
He said, telling him to move his face closer to his. 

"Yes angel?"  
Minho did as requested as Chris put himself by their side.

As soon as Minho's face was close enough, Jeongin licked the cum off of his face, occasionally taking some with his fingers. 

"Aw, you look like a puppy"  
Chris commented before kissing Jeongin's shoulders as Minho nodded instead.

"Minho hyung, do you need help?"   
He asked, touching the older's hard dick. 

"Aw~ angel, it's okay"  
Minho reassured the younger man by giving him a little kiss on the head.

"Innie, we're not done yet"  
Chris said, taking Jeongin by the neck.

"W-what do you mean w-we're not done?"

"It's still a punishment"   
The leader chuckled causing Jeongin to lie on his legs.  
"P-please... l-later..?"  
The youngest proposed stroking Chris' face.  
"Mh~ Minho? It's okay for you?"

"Didn't you yourself say it was a punishment?"   
He asked to the older   
"Overstimulate that little brat, he deserves it"

Jeongin's stomach tightened, looking pleading at the two.  
"N-no.. p-please..."  
He tried to persuade them but Chris had already nodded.  
"Minho, can you..?"  
Chris asked, pointing under the bed.

"Sure"  
He smirked, already knowing what to take. He got off the bed, kneeling down in front of it and reaching under it to take out a box. 

"Mhh, where is it?"   
He said, searching for two little vibrators, finally finding them after a while. He got up and handed one over to the older one.

"Fuck him with this inside, I'll put the other one on his dick"

Jeongin continued to look a little scared at Minho, but was reassured by the gentle touch of Chris' hand on his head.

"Oh~? This? Sure"  
Chris smiled as he bellyd the boy, taking one of the two vibrators.

"Now tell me Jeongin, did you like it? With Changbin?"   
Minho asked while putting the vibrator on the younger's cock. 

Jeongin knew that if he gave an affirmative answer it would not be pleasant what the two would do to him.  
"N-no..."  
He squeaked when he felt Minho's hands on his cock while Chris' hands back on his ass.

"Liar"   
He said, slapping his thigh. 

"Let me ask you this one more time. Did you like it?"   
He asked again. 

"Y-yes!"  
He exclaimed simmering a little for the slap.  
"Slut"  
Chris said by quickly sticking the vibrator inside Jeongin.

"I guess Changbin is better than I thought, considering how loud you two were moaning. I'll talk to him later"

"N-no..."  
He looked down, closing his legs.  
"No? No what slut? Mh?"  
Chris violently spread Jeongin's legs .

"Now answer him or are you too dumb to do that? No what?"

"D-dumb..."  
He murmured looking at Minho.

"Hm? What did you say?"   
He asked, glaring at him. 

"Too dumb..."  
He said louder as Chris lined up.

"You said one right thing, I'm surprised. You're just a dumb slut, going with anyone that's willing to fuck your hole"

"M-mh"  
He nodded again.  
"Please..."

"Please what?"   
He asked in a cold voice.  
"Chris move"   
He said again. 

"K-kiss?"  
As Jeongin spoke Chris did as requested, already hearing the vibrator on his tip.

Minho slightly shifted, sitting with his legs crossed as he pinched Jeongin's nipples with one hand and caressed Chris' chest with the other. 

"You look so good hyung"   
He complimented him, knowing from the many times they slept together, how much he liked being praised. 

Chris blushed and looked away.  
"T-thanks..."  
He murmured as Jeongin made a small verse of complaint.  
"P-please~~"

"Please what? Talk properly or don't talk at all."   
He glared at him before caressing the older's cheek and then kissing him. 

Jeongin mugged, barely holding back a groan because of the vibrator.  
"K-kiss me... please"  
He begged him pulling his shirt a little.

Minho scoffed before turning around and looking at the younger boy. He slowly bent down, his face now above the other's.

"Open your mouth"

Jeongin did as quick as required, waiting patiently.

"Stay like this"   
He said before going back to Chris and whispering in his ear "Spit into my mouth".   
His and the older's spit now were mixed in Minho's mouth. 

"Ready?"   
He asked but before he could reply he let his and Chris' spit fall into Jeongin's mouth.

Jeongin arched his back at Minho's actions, finding it quite exciting but at the same time disgusting.  
"N-now..?"  
He asked, trembling a little.

"Shut up"   
He said before kissing the younger, biting his lips every now and then. 

He immediately reciprocated the kiss, almost wanting more, then leaning forward but Chris pushed him down with one hand on his chest.

"Stay still whore"  
He growled bending over to bite his skin.

He moved too, kissing, licking and sucking on his skin - his neck, his chest, his thighs. 

"You look disgustingly beautiful right now"

Chris observed Minho's movements, slowing down the thrusts a bit when the other fell on the younger's thighs.

"H-hyung~!"  
Jeongin could not treat a groan and, without almost realizing it, he cummed on his belly.

"You little slut. What did you do? I don't remember giving you permission to cum, fuckin bitch"   
He said, slapping his thigh as hard as he could. 

"I'm-m sorry hyung.. s-sorry..."   
Jeongin closed his eyes clutching them around Chris' hips.  
"P-please.. n-no more.."

"You're such a fool, thinking I'm gonna let you go. You're gonna keep on cumming until you can't do anything but cry and beg"   
He said glaring at him before his gaze softened and looked at the older boy. 

"Get out honey, fuck me instead"

"N-no h-hyung... C-channie pleas-"

"oh shut your filthy mouth"  
Chris took off with a small groan from inside the boy who immediately trembled because of the emptiness inside him.

By the time Chris bottomed out, Minho had already taken his clothes off, getting on his knees next to Jeongin, ready to take the older.

"Come on sweetheart, fuck me like only you can do"

"H-hyung..."  
Jeongin tried to call Minho back, who ignored him.  
"P-please..."  
His voice was high and little tears were forming in his eyes as he sat on his knees.

"Mh~ of course master"  
Chris smiled as he slowly entered Minho.

"Nghn baby~"   
He moaned loudly before turning his head towards Jeongin, thinking for about a minute.

"You, come here"   
He said, patting the bed right in front of him. 

Jeongin trembled under Minho's gaze, making quickly as ordered by the oldest.  
"L-like... t-this..?"  
Jeongin smiled as Minho nodded.

"Fuck.. m-master..."  
Chris ignored Jeongin's presence, bending over Minho's back to bite his neck.

He reached behind him, putting his hand in Chris' hair and pulling at it lightly.   
"So good, so so good like always~"   
He then moved his attention on the guy in front of him. He slowly took off the vibrator that was on his dick, only to wrap his lips around it.

"Only for you master"  
Chris smiled as he continued to push inside Minho and leave small marks on his neck.

"N-ngh h-hyung~~"  
He arched his back carrying a hand in Minho's hair.

"Don't fuckin touch me mutt"   
He said to Jeongin, before going back sucking on his length and moaning around it thanks to the older's hard thrusts.

"S-sowwy.."  
He murmured carrying his trembling hands on his chest, scratching him.

"Color?"   
Minho asked Jeongin after a while, wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Y-yellow.."  
He looked first at Chris who slowed down the pushes a bit, but carried a hand on Minho's cock, wanting to get him to come quickly.

"Ok baby, lay down for me okay?"   
He said in a soft voice after turning the vibrator off. 

"Is it okay if we finish? Don't worry angel, I'll be right back to take care of you okay?"   
He added then, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"M-mh"  
Jeongin nodded covering himself with the blanket by his side, while he remained to observe the two.

"M-master... c-close..."  
Chris trembled openly moaning in Minho's ear.  
"C-can I cum..?"

"Nghn-h cum for me little boy~"   
He said, putting a hand around his own dick and pumping it fast, ending up cumming too when Chris emptied himself inside of him.

He stayed still for a minute, trying to catch his breath before turning around and looking at the two boys.

"Honey, lay down too, I'll take care of you both"   
He told the older before getting up and grabbing some wet tissues and some oil to massage both their bodies. 

He carefully wiped the two clean, placing soft kisses on their bodies and praising them.  
"Innie, angel, are you okay? Was it too much or was I too rough?"   
He asked softly, a hint of worry in his voice.

Jeongin quickly snuggled up to Chris who squeezed him to himself.  
"N-no... I-I.. k-kinda like it... and... Channie 'm sowwy..."

Chris chuckled as he approached his face to kiss him.  
"You don't have to apologize... it was nice to hear you moan all over the dorm, wasn't it, Minho?"

"yes it was, I actually jerked off to your and Changbin's moans"   
He chuckled before putting some body oil on his hands and massaging Jeongin's body softly. 

"O-oh"  
He blushed violently hiding behind his hands.  
"T-thank you... b-both of you.."

"Don't thank us. Now that I think of it, I'll have to talk to Changbin too later, tell me, was he good? Did he make you feel good?"

Jeongin smiled, turning to Minho and, shily, he kissed him.  
"M-mh... he was.. good"

"Just good? Mh.. I'll have to train him then"   
He said before laying down in between the two boys. 

"Come on puppies, get your heads on my shoulders so i can cuddle you. My precious angels"   
He said, placing a soft kiss on their heads. 

"M-mh... l-love you"  
Jeongin smiled as he hugged Minho tightly, hiding in his neck.

"Ah~ so cute"  
Chris did the same, but stayed to watch Minho.  
"We could give the green light to the others"

"Let's just stay like this for a little more" Minho said, closing his eyes and melting in the warmth of the others' bodies. 

"Mh mh"  
Chris nodded covering all three with a blanket.

"H-hyungs... s-sleepy.."  
Jeongin yawned, closing his eyes.

"We can take a nap okay? Sleep well angels, I love u"

"Love you too hyungs"

"Love you~"

Chris waited for Jeongin to fall asleep, which did not take so much.  
"Minho, you think that's... alright if... we tell the others?"

"Tell them what?"   
He asked turning his head to look at him in the eyes while still caressing his hair softly. 

"About... Innie, you know.."

"Baby, I'll need you to be clearer. Do you mean about the thing we got going on? If you mean that, then I think they already know. They heard us plenty of times and they're not stupid"

"Well, Hyunjin /is/ stupid but- yeah, you're probably right"  
He chuckled, kissing his lips.

"Yeah he is"   
He said laughing. 

"Don't worry, I am sure they already know - Jeongin is not quiet you know it" He chuckled, kissing him softly. 

"Mh~ I know but now..."  
He yawned before he could finish the sentence.  
"Can we sleep?"

"Of course, I'm sleepy too. I love you"   
He said kissing him one last time before closing his eyes. 

"Love you~"


	4. The fourth; Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin had asked Jeongin to watch a movie together for weeks now and finally, the younger gave up. And there they were now, laying on Jeongin's bed, the older's head on his chest.
> 
> Jeongin was happy to finally be able to spend time with his hyung.  
> "Hyunnie~"  
> He called him in the middle of a boring scene.
> 
> "Yes cutie ?"   
> He replied, raising his head and looking at him.
> 
> "I'm getting bored~

Hyunjin had asked Jeongin to watch a movie together for weeks now and finally, the younger gave up. And there they were now, laying on Jeongin's bed, the older's head on his chest.

Jeongin was happy to finally be able to spend time with his hyung.  
"Hyunnie~"  
He called him in the middle of a boring scene.

"Yes cutie ?"   
He replied, raising his head and looking at him.

"I'm getting bored~"

"Oh come one, it's getting spicy now"   
He said with a laugh when he saw the two main characters in the movie start kissing.

"Mh~"  
Jeongin nodded, gently stroking Hyunjin's hair.  
"He's pretty"  
He said referring to one of the actors.

"Mhh he is, but you're prettier" he said, putting a leg on the younger's legs.

"No~"  
He blushed on the tip of his nose as he looked away, but carried a hand on his leg.

"Yes you are."   
He said, kissing his cheek.

He blushed even more at that kiss, finding it unexpected.  
"H-hyung... D-did Channie hyung or Minho hyung tell you anything?"

"Hm? Tell me what?"

"Nothing"  
He quickly shut up, returning to watch the film, blushing even more as the two protagonists began to undress.

Hyunjin noticed how the other blushed a little but he didn’t say anything, deciding not to tease him for now. He just looked at the tv in silence. 

"H-Hyunnie..."  
Jeongin bit his lip and tightened his grip on his leg.

"Shhh, let me watch the movie"   
He said, patting his chest.

"B-But..."  
He sighed, distracted by the sex scene that was appearing on the screen.

"But?"

"Isn't that embarrassing?"  
He asked, referring to watching that kind of scene with him.

"They don't even show their private parts Innie..."   
He said looking at him, trying not to laugh. 

"Have you never watched porn?"

"O-Of course I did!"  
Jeongin exclaimed turning to Hyunjin.

"Then why are you so embarrassed? Also, it's nothing you've never done either. Just relax, it's almost finished"

"I-.."  
He nodded, closing his mouth and lowering his gaze.

Hyunjin laughed to himself a little, shifting his attention on the tv again.

"Slut.."  
He commented in a low voice stroking Hyunjin's legs.

"Oh shut up"   
He whispered, hearing the other's words.

"But it's true"

"That was really sudden, I didn't do anything"

He shrugged his shoulders, giving a pat on the boy's leg.  
"You're louder than me"

Hyunjin didn't reply, looking at the rest of the movie in silence and when it ended he looked up at Jeongin with his eyes barely opened.

"Can I sleep like this?"   
He asked in a whisper.

"Mhmh"  
He nodded, making him lie down and covering him well, feeling tired too.

"’Night, love you"   
He whispered before finally falling asleep.

"Love you too"  
Jeongin smiled as he kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.  
"Cute..."  
He murmured before falling asleep too.

They slept for a couple of hours before Hyunjin started moving a little in his sleep: he was letting out little whines and lightly grinding on Jeongin's leg, creating a wet spot on both his and the younger's pants.

Jeongin was sleeping peacefully, not even caring about the boy moving over him.

Hyunjin kept moving, his movements getting more eager and messier by the time, shaking lightly as he got closer to his climax.

"Ngh- m-master"   
He whispered in his sleep again.

"Mh?"  
Jeongin was awakened by the oldest little moans and, when he opened his eyes, he smiled.

He didn't reply as he was still sleeping, but he kept on humping the younger's thigh. His eyebrows furrowed as he got closer and closer to cumming.

"M-mast-er~ nghn"   
He moaned softly again, as his hips shook and he came in his pants, wetting himself and the other's pants.

"Puppy"  
Jeongin took Hyunjin's hips and moved backwards.  
"Messy" 

When he felt the younger speaking and touching him he slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Hm?"   
He made a confused sound.  
"Did you say somethi- what"   
He started talking but stopped when he felt the front of his pants wet against his slowly softening dick.

"Well, good morning pup"  
Jeongin smiled as he took his face and slapped him .  
"Did you have fun?"

"Ngh- I don't- I'm s-sorry"   
He moaned softly at the slap before he spoke, stuttering his words.

"Oh, I bet you're sorry dumb dog"  
He sighed looking at his pants.  
"And now? You want to fix it?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. I'm so sorry, how do I fix this?"   
He asked looking down.

He took his face with one hand, clutching his face.  
"F-fuck me puppy"

"A-are you sure? T-the others are sleeping w-what if we.. wake them up..?"

"Aw puppy, they're probably already awake because of your moans... Plus, I don't think they minds hearing my cries"

"Mh.. okay"   
He said softly.

"C'mon puppy..."  
He whispered caressing his face.  
"Make me scream"

He smiled teasingly before putting his hands on the other's hips and gripping them as he leaned over and kissed him.

Jeongin sighed, reciprocating the kiss.  
Ppuppy~ you don't want to be a good boy for me? Mh?"

"Mhhh maybe yes.. maybe not"

"Aah~ I guess that I'll go to Minho hyung then"  
He shook his head, hiding a smile as he rose up.

"Wait! No.."

“Ooh~? Why shouldn't I?"

"B-because... I am bigger than him! Yes, and.. uhm.. he's- he's not me"

Jeongin almost melted in front of Hyunjin's stutter.  
"then pretty puppy, give me what I want"  
He whispered, raising his chin with one finger.

"B-but..."   
He started talking but the words stopped in his throat when the younger lifted his face and looked at him in the eyes.

"But? Use your words baby"  
He incited him, stroking his lips with his thumb.

"N-nothing.." he said, just wanting to get inside of the younger as soon as possible.

"Speak baby"  
He ordered him in a lower tone, while his hand on his lips moved.

"I-I wanna have fun too tho.."   
He replied, suddenly smirking as he held the other by the waist and threw him on the bed.

He squeaked at Hyunjin's sudden actions but then chuckled looking at him.  
"Oh no~ and now?"

"Oh master, you sound so cute when you squeak like that.. wish I could hear you make that sound more often"   
He said, bending down and biting his neck.  
"You know.. when we were watching the movie before.. I could feel you harden under my leg master, that was so pathetic of you"   
He said, laughing.

He watched him with an eyebrow raised, then he laughed too.  
"Aw angel, it's just that I was thinking of you in her position, with the makeup drooling on your face, the long hair being pulled"  
He smiled, pulling exactly at that moment Hyunjin's hair.

"Ngh-h- Is this all you can do? Fucking useless, I'm a better dom than you could ever be, come on"

Jeongin sighed, somewhat annoyed by the behaviour of the oldest.  
"Useless"  
He commented, moving him from above him and getting up again.  
"Minho~~"

"Tsk, Minho could never make you feel like I do, and you know it"   
He scoffed, pinning him to the wall.

He was not intimidated by his words, so he smiled.  
"Do I? I remember that the first one who took me was him"

"He was the first one but I don't remember you being loud with him like you are with me"

"Ugh you're so annoying sometimes”   
He said, lifting him up after lowering his pants.

"I heard you the other day, with Changbin. He's so good and obedient right?"

He chuckled and then nodded.  
"He's better than you, much better"

"Just because he is a little pussy. I remember him crying when I first fucked him"

"He certainly talks less"

"Shut up"   
He said, kissing him as he reached down and started tracing his rim with the tip of his fingers.

"Puppy"  
He called him back and looked at him seriously.  
"Slowly, don't be eager"

"Sorry, I just want to get inside of you, just like in my dream.."

"Oh~? Your dream?"  
He asked, caressing his long hair gently.

"Mhm.. you always look so beautiful master"   
He whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Aw~ thank you pup"  
He chuckled, reciprocating Hyunjin's little kisses.

He moved back to the bed, making the other lay down on his back. He slowly traced a trail of kisses down his body, stopping before he could touch his member.  
"Can I?”

He smiled and then nodded.  
"Now that you're being good, yes"

"Thank you"   
He said with a little smile. He started placing soft kisses and giving kitten licks to the younger's length before he suddenly took it in his mouth, moaning to himself.

"Good boy"  
He praised him by stroking his head.  
"Mmh~ so warm~"

He sucked him off for a couple of minutes before he moved down, and started kissing and licking his hole.

Jeongin did not suffocate the moans, knowing that both Hyunjin and others liked his voice.  
“Fuck.. God…”

"I fuckin love your moans..."   
He whispered, going back to stretching him with his tongue right after.

"I-I know~"  
He answered by pulling Hyunjin's hair, while the other hand clung to the pillow.

A couple of minutes later he stopped, replacing his tongue with his index.

"Shit... warn me next time"  
He scolded him, arching just a little his back.

Hyunjin chuckled softly, inserting another finger and occasionally curling them inside the younger.

"You little-"  
He bit his lips, pulling him towards himself from his hair.  
"Kiss me pup"

He got up, still moving the fingers inside Jeongin as he got closer to his lips, slightly touching them, still not kissing him to not give him satisfaction.  
"Maybe.. you look hot when you get angry, Jeongin."   
He said, pushing himself away and spitting on his face.

He closed his eyes and then reopened them and looked at him coldly.  
"You wanted it"  
He got up and pulled him by the hair, making him sit in the desk chair.  
"Stay. Fucking. Still"  
He warned him again, taking his belt on the floor and tying his hands behind his back.

He crossed his legs with a smile, watching as the other tied him up.  
"Took you long enough"

He didn't listen to him.  
"Ah~ such a big fat cock... and still so useless"  
He sighed by taking his phone and calling someone.  
"Have fun Hyunjin"  
He said before Changbin entered the room.

"Oh, hey Jinnie,"   
Changbin said as he entered the room and he saw the younger tied to a chair.  
"A brat as always hm?" 

"Oh shut up Changbin"   
Hyunjin replied and then looked at Jeongin.  
"Out of all, you called the pussy? Seriously?"

Jeongin did not answer Hyunjin, but closed the door behind Changbin.  
"Hi baby~"  
He greeted Changbin, lowering himself a little to kiss him.

"Hey"   
He smiled softly at the youngest before turning to look at Hyunjin.

"So, what do I have to do?"   
He asked Jeongin.

"Fuck me... This brat can't even do that"  
He whispered with a smile, looking then disgusted at Hyunjin.

"Are you two gonna fuck like that in front of me? Is this what you're gonna do ?"   
He asked, raising his voice a little. 

"Of course"  
Jeongin obviously responded, stroking Changbin's neck.

"W-what no please please please that's not-"

"Shut the fuck up"   
Changbin growled, walking towards Hyunjin and, in a quick motion, he took off the younger's underwear, stuffing it in his mouth so he could shut up.

Jeongin watched the scene amused as he sat on the bed and crouched his legs.  
"Babyboy~~ Pay attention to me~"

"Wait for a second"   
He told Jeongin before grabbing Hyunjin by the chin and glaring at him.

"You little shit, you better shut up and let us do whatever we want to do. You don't want me to do the same thing I did last time, do you?"   
He growled watching as Hyunjin's eyes flashed open.

Memories of what they did last time revived in Hyunjin's head - him tied up to the bed with a vibrator attached to his dick, left alone to cum over himself for hours with no break.   
He quickly shook his head as he looked up at Changbin, signaling him that he understood and that he did not wish for it to happen again.

Changbin chuckled at Hyunjin's reaction, walking back to the bed right after.  
"I'm here master, I just had to make sure that little shit didn't interrupt us"

The younger smiled at seeing Hyunjin almost terrified, then took Changbin's hands to kiss them.  
"What did you do to that dumb dog?"  
He asked, kissing the back of his hands.

"Just reminded him what happens when he makes me angry"   
He said laughing   
"Now, shall we?"

"Of course baby~"

Changbin smiled softly before he kissing him, putting his hands on his waist.  
"Did that dumb bitch already stretch you?"

"Mhmh quite"  
He answered looking at his chest.

He noticed as the other's gaze fell on his chest and quickly took off his own shirt.  
"Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh... Mh, I love your chest"  
He whispered bending down just to kiss and bite one of his nipples.

He let out a long whine when Jeongin bit his nip. He then moved his hands until two of his fingers were in front of the younger's hole.

"M-mh~ p-please mommy.."  
Jeongin looked up begging Changbin, almost forgetting the presence of Hyunjin.

"You did miss me hm?"   
He said, sitting on his legs and pulling the other's head towards his own chest.  
"Suck mommy's tits angel, come on"   
Changbin said in a soft voice.

In the meantime, Hyunjin was seated there, gagged and tied up, as he closed his legs, looking for some sort of friction, still trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Mhmh"  
Jeongin nodded, smiling, and after a couple of seconds Changbin's nipples were red, covered with little marks and saliva.  
"S-Sorry..."  
He murmured while continuing to nibble on the boy's skin.

Changbin let out little whimpers, occasionally moving his hips to create friction between the two boys, as he caressed the younger's hair, praising him.  
"You're doing so good angel~ m-hm" 

At the same time, Hyunjin was still on his chair, letting out soft whines, wanting attention too but not wanting to make Changbin angry.

Jeongin shifted his gaze to Hyunjin, then biting his lip.  
"M-Mommy... Can you fuck me in front of Hyunnie?"

"Nghngh"   
A loud whine escaped Hyunjin's throat, loud enough to catch Changbin's attention.

The oldest looked at Hyunjin dead in the eyes, making the ladder shiver in fear.   
"Of course i can angel, I love fuckin good boys like you.. what I don't like, is when dumb fuckin dogs try to interrupt me"   
He said, glaring again at Hyunjin but then softening his gaze when he looked at Jeongin. He bent down, kissing his neck as he inserted to finger's into the younger.

Jeongin nodded but smiled and took himself off from above Changbin.  
"Not like this dumb bunny"  
He chuckled as he went in front of Hyunjin and leaned forward, so as to support himself with his hands on the boy's legs.  
"L-Like this.."

Changbin chuckled before getting off of the bed and approaching Jeongin.  
"Sounds good too"

"Nghnfbn"   
Hyunjin shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Keep your fuckin eyes open"   
Changbin growled, delivering a slap on his left cheek.

"H-Hyunnie~ look at me~"  
Jeongin begged him by making their foreheads touch, keeping his eyes open.

Hyunjin lightly shook his head, still refusing to open his eyes. 

"He said to look at him you fuckin whore, are you that dumb?"   
Changbin scoffed as he took off his own pants, letting his hard cock in the cold air.

"I was just tryna to be kind to you... I wanted to also give you a pretty blowjob, guess this is for another time"  
Jeongin smiled as he approached the boy though, taking his underwear from his mouth and dropping it onto his erect member.  
"Have fun"

"Please please please touch me, someone please, I can't-"   
Hyunjin begged as soon as the underwear was taken out of his mouth.

"I guess you're going to take it anyway, dumb mutts like you don't deserve to be touched." Changbin spat again, slowly aligning his cock with the youngest's hole.

Jeongin bent down so that his mouth was close to the tip of Hyunjin's cock, and as soon as Changbin entered him, he moaned the oldest name.  
"G-god... you're so fucking big.."

Changbin let out a low groan at the feeling of Jeongin's tight hole around his hard member.  
"Always so good.. ngh-"

"Changbin.. please... Innie"   
Hyunjin whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Changbin wasn't too worried about Hyunjin, knowing that if he needed this to stop he would have said or used their safeword.  
"Shut up Hyunjin."   
He growled, thrusting inside the youngest right after.

The younger meowed Changbin's name again.  
"Shit.."  
He imprecated in a low voice as he lifted his face and saw Hyunjin's eyes still narrowed.  
"Slut, open your pretty eyes, I wanna see you."  
He murmured trying to convince him.

"Maybe if I do what they want they'll touch me.."   
Hyunjin thought before opening his eyes and looking at the younger boy in front of him.  
"Innie.."

Changbin in the meantime moved his hips, increasing the speed of his thrust slowly.

Jeongin had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly.  
"G-good pup, s-see? If you well behave, you will get a reward."  
He said leaning over his member, moving his boxer with his mouth.  
"Try n-not to cum"  
He said barely licking the tip of his cock.

Hyunjin gasped at Jeongin's sudden actions, throwing his head back. Stopping himself from cumming on the spot was harder than he expected, but he still managed to resist.

"So you can obey too huh?"   
Changbin asked, teasing him.

"shut up Changbin."   
Hyunjin replied, looking at him with glossy eyes and red cheeks, his lips partly parted.

"You may be a disgusting dog but you look so fucking hot right now"   
The older said, laughing a little.

Jeongin took the entire erection into his mouth, sucking on it for several seconds, finally pulling away only to look towards Hyunjin.  
"K-Kiss me"  
He stammered because of the thrusts Changbin was giving.

Hyunjin didn't hesitate for a second, connecting their lips immediately.

He quickly returned the kiss, moving his hands to the older shoulders.  
"G-Good... good boys"  
He praised both of them, then turned to Changbin.  
"Wanna kiss m-master, bun?"

"Yes please"   
Changbin replied, looking at him softly.

"Then come here pretty boy"  
Jeongin smiled, lifting his torso just enough to stroke Changbin's hair with one hand.

He kissed him slowly, enjoying the warmth and the plumpness of Jeongin's lips against his. 

As Changbin kissed him, Jeongin brought a hand on Hyunjin's dick, beginning to give it some kind of stimulation.

Hyunjin's breath stopped when he felt the younger's hand on his dick, finally letting out a loud moan.

"Enjoying yourself?"   
Changbin asked Hyunjin when he saw him throw his head back and shake.

Jeongin brought his lips back around his member, as he pushed his hips backwards being that Changbin's had stopped.

Hyunjin whined loudly at the older's words and the younger's actions.   
"F-Fuck m-m gonna cum m-master-" 

Changbin glared at him.  
"Hold it"

Hyunjin's face became sad and Jeongin chuckled.  
"Aw pretty boy, be good for me, mh? And later I’m gonna let you fuck me, do you like the idea?"  
He asked, caressing his face.

"I want to cum Innie please"   
He whispered looking at him with tears running down his face. 

Changbin laughed out loud.  
"Stupid dog"   
He commented before he started giving faster and deeper thrusts.

"No, not Innie pup"  
Jeongin was losing patience, but Changbin's pushes made him moan.

"Please please please, someone, anyone, please I want to cum so bad"   
Hyunjin whined again.

"Fuckin shut up Hyunjin"   
He said, getting out of Jeongin and approaching Hyunjin. He grabbed his chin and delivered a hard slap on his right cheek. 

"You'll make my boner disappear if you keep on talking and whining like this. Jeongin come here"   
He called the youngest boy.

The youngest moaned in disappointment, looking bad at Changbin.  
"What"  
He asked, approaching him with his hands crossed.

"Hyunjin, suck him off"   
He said, while getting behind the youngest right after entering him again.

Hyunjin glared at him but he quickly gave up. He moved his head towards the younger, sucking on his tip.

"Tsk"  
Jeongin snapped his tongue, taking Hyunjin hair and having it retracted while pushing Changbin with one hand.  
"Sluts"  
He commented in an irritated tone taking Changbin by the neck.  
"Who the fuck told you that you could give orders, mh?"  
He asked, sitting on Hyunjin's legs.

"Hm?"   
Changbin asked, confused.

"Ah~ so fucking dumb... Both of you"  
He sighed, moving on Hyunjin’s member.

"Oh fuck- nghnn"   
Hyunjin moaned at the sudden friction, feeling like he could cum in that exact moment.

"What.. what are you doing?"   
Changbin, on the other hand, looked at Jeongin, confused and needy to have him around his dick again.

"The fuck I want"  
He responded, aligning himself with Hyunjin’s member.

"Jeongin please I.. why? I've been good why are you letting him fuck you?"

"Been good?... Ah~ dumb bunny..."  
He shook his head and swallowed Hyunjin's cock with a groan.

Hyunjin tried to move his hands but remembered that he was tied up and whined loudly.  
"Holy fuck m-master nghngh m gonna- fuck m gonna cum"

"Then cum pup, fill master up~"

and with that Hyunjin came inside of the younger, a loud moan accompanying the white strokes that slowly filled up the other.

"Master.."   
Changbin whispered looking at Hyunjin's red face.

Jeongin put his head on Hyunjin's shoulder and, while the other moaned, he kissed him.  
"What do you want bun?"

"Please let me fuck you please why are you letting that dumb fucker do it? Please I am good"

"Please.. What did I do? please"   
Changbin begged as he looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Floor"  
He said taking off from above Hyunjin, not caring about the white liquid that slowly came down from behind him.  
"You did good pup, now rest, mh?"  
He told the boy, untying his hands in the meantime.

Hyunjin held his wrists, slowly getting up with wobbling legs, reaching the bed and sitting on it while looking at the two boys.

Changbin, in the meantime, slowly got on his knees, looking up at Jeongin.  
"Please master.."

Jeongin ignored Changbin while helping Hyunjin sitting on the bed.  
"You want to fuck me so bad, mh? So needy..."

"Please I am begging, I was good, I am good please I deserve it"

"Boring"  
He sighed sitting next to Hyunjin.  
"Then? What are you waiting for?"  
Jeongin asked, spreading his legs in Changbin's direction.

He quickly got up, approaching the younger and getting on the bed, already aligning his member with Jeongin's hole.

"Fast babydoll"  
He whispered softly kissing the lips of the oldest.  
"I’m sorry Binnie, are you mad?"

"Just- just needy.."   
He said, entering him with a soft moan as he kissed him back.

"Use me bun, fuck me like your little toy"

Changbin moaned softly, biting his neck as he thrust into him eagerly.  
"F-Fuck master- nghn-h"

He clung on his shoulders, so he could have him closer to him.  
"I-Is h-hot inside?"

"It's so good, Hyunjin's cum is hot.."

"Hyunnie baby~ did you hear?"  
Jeongin turned his gaze towards the boy by their side, trying to moan as little as possible.

"Let them out master, please wanna hear you moan"   
He said, thrusting deeper inside of him.

Hyunjin in the meantime looked at the two boys fuckin next to him, his cock slowly getting hard again as he put a hand around it.

He nodded smiling.  
"M-mh~ f-fuck bunny... fucking me so good... O-oh? Puppy’s getting hard again?"  
He asked, extending a hand towards him.

Both Changbin and Hyunjin whined softly. The oldest moving faster inside of Jeongin and the other moving his hand around his dick.  
"M-Mast-er m close.."   
Changbin whispered.

"M-Me too baby... C-cum inside, I wanna cum with you"  
He whispered, approaching Hyunjin member's head, taking it slowly into his mouth.

A couple more thrusts and Changbin's cum filled Jeongin hole too.

The youngest pulled Changbin in a messy kiss.  
"Fuck~"  
He moaned again before coming too, thus soiling his tummy.

While Jeongin was cumming, Changbin put a hand around his member, helping him through his orgasm.

In the meantime Hyunjin was stroking his cock too, cumming a second time at the sight of the younger cumming.

The seed of Hyunjin dirt a little his lips, being that his head was still close to his member.  
"Wow..."  
Jeongin whispered trying to catch his breath.

"Holy shit Hyunjin did u cum too ?"   
He said, laughing a little.

"I-I couldn't resist.."   
Hyunjin replied, looking away and hiding his face behind his hands.

Without bottoming out, Changbin grabbed Hyunjin's arm, taking it off of his face and pulling him towards him. He quickly put a hand on the younger's cheek, kissing him softly while caressing his hair with the other.

"You've been good Jinnie, sorry if I was too harsh"

Jeongin lifted himself up a little, taking the seed of Hyunjin and carrying it on his lips.  
"Good.."  
He murmured, getting Changbin out from inside him and approaching the two.  
"You've both been good"  
He smiled and kissed Hyunjin first and then Changbin.

Changbin smiled softly.  
"Thank you Innie, you've been good too"   
He said, caressing him.

"Mh~ ehhe"  
Jeongin chuckled and then laid his head on Hyunjin's chest.  
"Can we clean now?"  
He asked, and when Hyunjin nodded, all three went to wash, unaware of the presences outside the door.


	5. Fifth one; Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck- hell no no"  
> Jisung just heard the noises suddenly stop from behind the door where a few minutes earlier, Changbin, Jeongin and Hyunjin were fucking.
> 
> One day had passed, and Jisung was still thinking about that.  
> "Hell shit they... All with... All with Innie... Fuck fuck"  
> Jisung was still scandalized and of course, just like everytime he was, he went to Changbin.  
> "Bro, open w-we need to talk"

"Fuck- hell no no"  
Jisung just heard the noises suddenly stop from behind the door where a few minutes earlier, Changbin, Jeongin and Hyunjin were fucking.

One day had passed, and Jisung was still thinking about that.  
"Hell shit they... All with... All with Innie... Fuck fuck"  
Jisung was still scandalized and of course, just like everytime he was, he went to Changbin.  
"Bro, open w-we need to talk"

Changbin got up and quickly opened the door - hearing Jisung's tone of voice made him understand he needed something.

"Sung, hi, come in"  
He let the smaller enter his room, making him sit on the bed before he put his hands on Jisung's knees and asked: "What happened?"

"H-Hi"  
Jisung stammered, feeling his cheeks turn red for embarrassment.  
"I-I... I needed something from Hyunjin but... B-but.."

"But? Come on, you can tell me"  
Changbin whispered softly.

"I-I... Y-yesterday..."  
He bit his lip, taking a deep breath.  
"Yesterday Hyunjin, Innie and you what... What did you do?"

Changbin's eyes widened and his cheeks became red as he understood what Jisung was talking about.  
"Uhm.. we had sex.."

"S-s-sex w-with... I-Innie?"  
He asked, hiding behind his own hands.

"Mhm.. he's not as innocent as he looks like Sungie. He grew up, just like all of us"

"I-I know but..."  
He sighed as he rose.  
"Sorry.."

"But? Where are you going ?"

"I-In my room... Cya"  
He quickly walked out of the room and, by sheer misfortune, clashed with Jeongin.  
"S-Sorry!"  
He exclaimed, running away quickly.

"H-Hyung? O-Okay...?"  
Jeongin was confused but when he saw Changbin's door open he peered in.  
"Hyung, Jisung was... strange? What happened?"

"He heard us, yesterday. Hyunjin, you and me"  
Changbin whispered, laying down on his bed.

"Oh"  
He blushed and then smiled.  
"I bet he enjoyed your laments"  
He said sitting next to him.  
"Maybe I'd better talk to him later"

"Oh shut up"  
The older said laughing.  
"Mhm I think so too, just.. be careful, he's shocked"

"Mh~ kiss?"  
He asked, caressing his tummy.

"D-Don't- I don't wanna get horny now, with Jisung like this"  
He whispered when he felt the other boy touch his tummy. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jeongin's lips.

He chuckled and then moved his hand.  
"I just wanted a kiss"  
He said as he stood up.  
"Bye bun~"

"Bye Innie, see you later"

Jeongin smiled one last time and then headed to Jisung.  
"Hyung~? Are you there?"

Jisung was sitting on his bed quietly, his head on his knees, lost in his thoughts. He then turned around slowly when he heard the younger's voice.  
"I-Innie, hi.."

"Can I come in?"  
He asked kindly.

"Y-Yes"  
He said simply, not letting go of his legs.

He slowly opened the door and locked it behind him.  
"Are you ok Sungie?"  
He asked sitting beside him.

"I just.. I don't know"

"Mh? You want to talk about it?"  
As he asked the question he innocently put a hand on his back.

"I thought you would tell me if you.. you know.. did /those/ things.."

"Aw sungie, are you jealous?"

"W-What ?! Me? Jealous? N-No!"  
Jisung's eyes widened as he looked at Jeongin in shock.

He chuckled, taking the collar of his shirt and pulling it towards him.  
"Are you sure hyung?"

The older stayed still, looking at Jeongin's eyes, his breath stopped in his throat. Jisung didn't know why, but in that moment, the younger looked so.. beautiful. So of course, Jisung kissed him - his hands on the other's cheeks, his eyes closed and his lips attached to the other's.

He smiled as he slowly reciprocated the kiss, opening his mouth to give him more space.  
His hands slipped on his basin and in a short time, Jeongin was sitting on his lap.

Jisung quietly moaned in his mouth, his hands traveling from his cheeks to the other's waist, wrapping his arms around it.

"B-Baby"  
He tried to get away feeling he was short of breath.

"S-Sorry... I don't know w-why I did t-that"

"Don't be sorry angel, do you want to kiss me again?"  
He asked, caressing his neck.

"I-It was nice.. if you want"

"Mh~ of course... your lips are soft"  
He chuckled, leaning forward and kissing his lips slightly.

"Thank you.."  
He whispered, smiling a little as he kissed him again, his arms tightening around the younger's waist.

His hands gradually went under his shirt, stroking slowly his stomach.  
"You're soft here too"  
He said with a little laugh.

"S-Sorry.. I was too lazy t-to go to the gym.."

"Don't~ be~ sorry~"  
Between each word he gave two little kisses on his lips.  
"I like the way you are angel, actually... I love more soft tummies like yours"

"R-Really?"  
He asked, blushing and looking away.

"I-Innie... C-Can I tell you something?"

"Mhmh~"  
He nodded and then tilted his head to the side.  
"Mh? What do you have to tell me?"

"I..."  
Jisung tried to talk but the words stopped in his throat.

"Take your time angel"  
He said kissing his forehead.

"I never hadhdcjfk"  
Jisung said, the last words unhearable by how quietly and quickly he was speaking.

"Angel, repeat slowly, mh?"

"Argh, I never had sex!"  
Jisung said, his eyes closed and his fists tightened on his lap.

He chuckled and then he took his face in his hands.  
"Don't worry angel, I'll teach you"

"A-Are you sure? Don't you f-find it d-disgusting?"

"Mh? Why should I?"

"I-I don't have Changbin hyung's b-body.. o-or Hyunjin's.. I am not p-pretty.."

"And? I like the way you are angel"  
He reassured him, kissing his face.

"I-I like you too hyung- INNIE NOT HYUNG. INNIE"  
Jisung panicked when the word hyung accidentally slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh~? Am I your hyung?"  
He asked by taking his hands and laying them on his legs.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to c-call you h-hyung..."

"No no, I like it"

"Oh... T-Then c-can I call you that?"

"Mhmh~ you can call me whatever you like"

"O-Okay hyung"  
He said, his cheeks red and a slight smile on his face.

"You're so cute princess"  
He whispered not realizing the nickname.

The older's cheeks became even redder if possible, being called princess making him feel butterflies in his tummy.  
"P-Please hyung... wanna kiss you again"

"Then do it little princess"  
He smiled as he moved closer to his body.

Jisung put his hands on Jeongin's shoulders again, inching closer to his face, finally kissing him again.

He let the other one deepen the kiss, taking control of it only later and pushing Jisung on the mattress.

"Pretty"  
He whispered, laying his lips on his neck.  
"Do you want hyung to fuck you?"

"O-Oh.. yes please.."  
Jisung whispered, his hands on his face as he tried to hide the red cheeks.

"Cute.. don't hide from hyung"  
He leaned forward to kiss his hands.

"W-Will it feel good?"  
He asked, taking the hands off his face.

"Mh~ of course, hyung would never do you something that wouldn't make you feel good"

"T-Thank you h-hyung.."

"Now.. I will start with a pretty blowjob, you like this idea?"  
He asked, slipping between his legs.

Jisung just nodded, feeling too embarrassed to even say "yes".

"Words baby"  
He said touching his legs to make them open.

'Come on Jisung, talk talk talk talk-'  
"Y-Yes-"  
He managed to say in the end.

"Mh~ good boy"  
He smiled kissing his lips and, a few seconds later, had taken off his pants.  
"Aw~ you're already this hard?"

"Hyung's fault.. you k-kissed me w-well"

“Only for a kiss... you're really a virgin, little princess"

"Ngh-"  
He let out a whine at the younger's words.

"Aw~ look at you"  
He chuckled bending down to kiss the tip of his erection.  
"Tell me princess, have you ever touched yourself?"

"I-I did.. but I was too scared to touch.. there. Still cleaned tho!"

"Aw princess, you want hyung to touch you there?"

"Y-Yes... please"

"Cute"  
He smiled widely, lowering his boxers.  
"Aw~ you're so tiny"

"I-I am n-not t-that small.."

"Aw yes you are, look"  
He straightened his back and quickly took off his pants and boxers.  
"See?"

"Fuck- I-I don't k-know if I c-can take it h-hyung.."  
He said, noticing how Jeongin's dick was much bigger than his.

"Aw angel, you can fuck me if you're too scared"  
He said while stroking his erection.

"N-No, I want you to do it.."

"Mh~ then I'm gonna prep you soo well, okay?"

"I trust you hyung.."  
Jisung said, taking his shirt off right after.

"I will make you feel so soo good angel"  
With that being said, Jeongin took a bottle of lube and put it by their side.  
"It's strawberry-flavoured~"

Jisung couldn't hold back a giggle at Jeongin's sweet tone

"Mh? Why are you laughing?"  
He asked, laying the tongue against his entrance.

"You sounded so cute"  
He said again, smiling softly.

"Aw thank you"  
Chuckled, sticking his tongue inside him.

Jisung's hands flew on his mouth as he tried to not let out any sound, the feeling of the younger's warm tongue on his rim already making him feel good.

He smiled - seeing the other already moaning only for his tongue was affecting him.

He increased the speed of his tongue while maintaining eye contact.

"H-Hyung- fuck"

"Yes~?"  
Jeongin looked up and stopped what he was doing.  
"Are you liking it? Mh? Or would you prefer it was Changbin? And imagine as if he was one of those hentai girls with big titties?"

"Nghn-h"  
He moaned - the mere idea of his friend like one of those hentai girls making his dick twitch.

"Answer me"  
He growled, slightly slapping his cock.

"S-Sorry- C-Changbin as an h-hentai girl i-is.."

"Is?"

"H-Hot"

"Mh~ should I call him? You want him to do it?"  
He asked, caressing his legs.

"P-Please.. i-if he wants.."

"Oh... mh, I'm going to go call him, have fun you two"  
He smiled, getting up and going towards the door.

"Hyung! You're gonna come back too, right?"

"N-No"  
He answered stuttering.  
"I don't want to bother you"

"No! I-I want you both"

"But... I think Changbin is tired of doing it with me"  
He chuckled and then he opened the door.  
"Changbin is good, he will take good care of you angel"

"T-Then.. you stay here, I'll talk to Changbin later. Please, I want h-hyung"

"Are you sure?"  
He asked, slowly closing the door.

"Yes."  
He said with sudden confidence.

"Aw look at you princess, so needy for hyung, mh?"

"Please... fuck me hyung"

"Turn around and spread your legs"  
He ordered in a harsher tone than before.

Slowly Jisung turned around, laying his head on the pillows and shaking his ass slightly.  
"Please I need you so bad hyung..."

"Mmh"  
He chuckled, approaching him and laying both hands on his butt.  
"Tell me princess, how would you like to get fucked?"  
He whispered, laying his cock in the middle of his buttcheeks.

"I-I want h-hyung to fuck me h-hard until I can't think properly anymore. Please, make me your brainless toy"

Jeongin stood still for a few seconds, coming to the conclusion that Jisung's obsession with hentai had changed him.

"Cute"  
He whispered, taking the lube and putting it on his fingers which shortly afterwards were inside Jisung.

Jisung was already moaning loudly, the feeling overwhelming him.  
"I-If only I knew I'd feel so g-good.."

"Mh? What did you say princess?"  
He asked, moving his fingers faster and bending over him.

"I-It feels so good-"

"Aw I know... do you want to feel even better?"  
He asked, removing his fingers from inside him.

"Please please please- f-fuck me hyung..."

"Such a needy little boy, mh?"  
He slightly slapped his ass and then, after a few more seconds, entered Jisung with the tip of his cock.

"F-fuck- hyung.."  
He hissed.

"Too much princess?"  
He asked, caressing slowly his back.

"F-Feels so fuckin good p-please"

"M-Mh~"  
He nodded bending over and biting his neck without thinking.  
"S-Sorry"

"N-No, do it a-again"

"Oh? You like it?"  
He asked, giving a small push.

"Y-Yes- oh god~"

Jeongin chuckled biting him again, as he continued to enter more and more into him.  
"N-Ngh~ You're tight princess"

"H-Hyung~"  
Jisung moaned, moving his hips back to create friction.

"M-Mh... tell me princess, the other day... did you get hard from our moans?"  
He asked, giving another small push.

"I-I.."  
He was caught off guard by that question, remembering what he did outside their door - his hand in his pants as he laid his head on the door, listening to the boys' moans.

"Such a dirty boy... you're not a princess"  
He whispered in his ear beginning, albeit slowly, to move within him.

"S-Sorry- you sounded s-so good.."

"Aw~ I know"  
He chuckled giving repetitive pushes inside him.

Jisung's knuckles became white by how hard he was gripping the sheets.

"Look at me little perv"  
He murmured, biting his shoulder softly.

"W-Wait.. l-let's change positions"

"Mhmh"  
He nodded helping him turn around.  
"Hi angel"

"N-No, I wanna get on top of you"

"O-Oh..."  
He was astonished by what he had said but then nodded again.

"Come here then"  
Jeongin said, going out from inside him and lying by his side.

Jisung slowly got on top of Jeongin, lowering himself on his dick and putting his hands on his chest to support himself.

"Slowly princess"  
He chuckled, taking his hips and helping him not to get too hurt.

"Nuh uh, i-i'm in control now"  
He whispered, rolling his hips with a moan.

"Are you sure?"  
Jeongin asked again but when the other began to move he bit his lip.

"Yes I am"  
He replied, closing his eyes and trying not to cum.

"Mh~ then move faster gross boy"  
He slapped his leg and then tightened his thigh.

The older did as he was told, moving his hips faster, feeling the familiar knot tighten in his tummy.  
"C-Close"

"Already? Really?"

"S-Sorry"

"Don't be sorry princess"  
He smiled leaning over to kiss him.  
"Cum babyboy"

Jisung was ready to cum but suddenly, piss started flooding out of his dick, right on Jeongin's chest.  
"F-Fuck ‘m sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"  
He started apologizing.

Jeongin stood still, not realizing immediately what had happened but then, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Aw princess, it's okay, mh? All okay... hyung is not mad"  
He tried to calm him down by stroking his legs.

"R-Really?"  
He asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Mhmh! Of course only... we need to shower now, okay?"

"W-Wait.. y-you didn't cum.."

"Who said we wouldn't go on"  
He asked laughing as he got out of bed, being careful not to hurt Jisung.

"O-Oh.. hehe"  
Jisung giggled softly, as he got up with a small whine.

"Pretty"  
He whispered, kissing his lips softly he then helped Jisung to walk towards the bathroom.

As soon as they got into the shower, and opened the water, the older pushed Jeongin against the wall.  
"Let me take care of it, hyung"  
He whispered, dropping to his knees and wrapping his lips around his cock.

He moaned for the surprise but then nodded, laying a hand in his hair.  
"Good boy, so good for hyung"

He slowly started bobbing his head, occasionally rolling his tongue around his tip.

"N-Nh... Are you sure you're a virgin?"  
He asked giggling.

"Just watched a lot of videos.. practiced.. for you"

"Oh~? For me? Really?"  
He smiled adoring the sweetness of the oldest in the tone.  
"K-Keep going baby"

He didn't say anything else, he just kept on doing what he was doing before, willing to make the other cum.

After a few minutes Jeongin arched his back against the cold, wet tiles in the shower, the water flowing along their bodies made him feel even more the heat of Jisung's mouth.  
"C-Close"

"Cum for me hyung"  
He whispered, sucking his dick as his life depended on it.

"I-It's not a c-candy"  
He said amid the moans and the breathless breaths.

"M-M cumm-"  
He could not finish talking that milky liquid was pouring into his mouth.  
Jisung moaned softly, swallowing Jeongin's cum contentedly.

"Good boy"  
He praised him, bending over to kiss his lips.

"Was it good?"

"Of course baby"

"Thank you hehe"  
He giggled, getting up from the floor.

"You're welcome~ now come here, we need to clean"  
He chuckled, taking his hand and helping him to soap his hair.

A few minutes later they were both on Jisung's bed, obviously after cleaning it. Jeongin with only one shirt on and a towel on his wet hair.

"Do you want to.. keep going?"

"Only if you want, babyboy"  
He answered, lying back.

"I-I do.."

"You want to try to fuck me?"  
He asked, looking at him and barely spreading his legs.

Jisung nodded slightly, putting his hands on the older's hips.

"Go on baby"

“Okay.. lay down"  
He whispered, putting his hands on his shoulders and pushing him down.

"Mh~"  
He lay down as requested, then looking the other in the eyes.

"Do I have to prep you?"  
Jisung asked, caressing his hips.

"Don't worry angel, I'm fine"  
He reassured him, lifting his shirt.

"Okay.."  
After lubing everything and putting a condom on, he pushed himself inside the younger with a groan.

Jeongin watched as Jisung was shaking and how his face was getting red.  
"Pretty boy, slowly mh?"  
He made sure the other was okay.

"S-Sorry"  
He apologized, not even knowing for what. He put his hands on the sides of Jeongin's head and bent down, placing a kiss on his lips while thrusting slowly.

"Ssh- m-mh ~"  
He was about to speak when the other pushed himself into him. Even though he was little Jisung could reach the exact spot to make Jeongin moan.

"I-Is it good?"  
He asked.

"M-hmm"  
He nodded, fastening his legs around his hips.  
"Fuck me babyboy"

"H-Hyung.. feels so good-"  
He moaned, biting his neck softly.

"M-Mh I know"  
He bit his lip feeling Jisung's teeth on his neck.

"Is this okay? I-If I bite you.."

"Channie hyung will get a bit angry but yes, you can bite me"  
Jeongin chuckled, pushing his hips against him, in an attempt to make him understand what he wanted.

"Mhm okay"  
He replied, thrusting faster inside of him while leaving bites all over his neck and collarbones.

Jeongin smiled caressing his hair, while with his other hand he slightly scratched his back.

Jisung groaned quietly, loving how the other felt around his cock.

"A-Are you liking it?"  
He asked, caressing his face.

"F-Fuck yes.."  
He said, trying not to seem desperate or too eager.

"Eheh"  
He chuckled, pushing him with his legs.  
"Fuck me harder princess, I wanna moan your pretty name"  
He whispered in his ear.

At Jeongin's words, he started thrusting harder, the bed creaking under them.

"Fuckfuck f-fuck~ a-angel mnh-h~"  
He arched his back only to then hide his face in the hollow of Jisung's neck.

Jisung was in bliss, the feeling almost overwhelming of the younger's hot hole tightening around him making him almost cum.

"A-Are you close?"  
He asked, biting his shoulder slowly.

"Y-Yes... I don't know if I can h-hold it any longer.."

"Aww~ t-then cum pretty boy"

With shaking legs and soft moans, Jisung emptied himself in his condom, thrusting messily hoping the other would cum too.  
"H-Hyung!"

Although he could not feel the seed of the other, his moans were enough to make him come too.

“Fuck.."  
He whispered laying down next to Jeongin after taking his condom off.

"A-Are you okay princess?"  
He asked, approaching him.

"I-I am.. it was.. wow"  
He said, panting.

"I'm happy you liked it"  
Jeongin smiled as he kissed his cheek and stroked his chest.

"Mh?"  
He raised his head when he heard the phone ringing and when he answered Seungmin's voice made him chuckle.  
"Someone else liked it too, especially our noises"

"O-Oh"  
He said, his cheeks going red as he put his head on the other's chest.  
"Can you stay a little more with me? Please?"

"All the time you want"


End file.
